Are you really what you eat?
by LeftoverDiapers
Summary: Reiner needs tutoring from Sasha for the upcoming history test, but ends up teaching Sasha something about himself he didn't know. M for smut.


***Author's note at the end of the story.**

**This is my first het fic, so please, enjoy or cringe, which ever one you prefer.  
****I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, otherwise I would've kept everyone alive till the end.**

* * *

Reiner needed help with history. He was still caught up in the start of WWI, and how Germany had been impacted by the war.  
Truth be told, he actually was paying attention only half of the time, when him and Bertholdt weren't doodling the other half of the time, and picking on Ymir when Christa wasn't in the class.  
"Reiner, I don't know…I've already got a list of people who need my help," Armin told the muscular blonde boy, as he scratched his temple. "Besides, it's only the first few pages in the text book."

They were in the medical section, at Maria Library, and Armin had been too busy alphabetizing books in the medical section to help.  
"That may be true, but I wouldn't know how to go about with the notes. And what to write for tomorrow's test," Reiner replied.  
"I wish I could help, but I actually still have a few papers to check over myself. I heard Sasha was pretty good, though."  
Reiner turned his attention to the auburn haired female, who was too busy browsing her internet to pay attention to her surroundings.

"Ah…." He sighed. He wasn't sure what to expect out of this tutoring, but he considered it a last resort.  
"And besides," Armin interrupted. "You own't know how well she teaches, until you give her a try. She can be pretty good if she's not dozing off half the time in class." He was interrupted by the sound of two students purposely picking up books, and leaving them in the wrong places. "Looks like my duty awaits," he said, before taking off to scold them.  
Reiner suppressed his doubtful thoughts, and walked over, putting on his smile, and hoping to get at least a yes out of her.  
He hadn't really talked to her out of classes, and if he did, it would always be a simple hi, or a conversation involving lecture notes.

He got closer to her desk, hoping she would notice him, and attempt to speak to him before he got there to minimize his chance of starting conversation, but she had her headphones on, and eyes plastered to the screen.

Reiner made it to her table, hoping she would notice, but her eyes were still glued to the screen. He could hear the music playing through them, as he tried to pinpoint the band.

_Sounds like Arctic Monkeys_, he thought. He could hear her chewing her gum, vigorously, miles away.  
As he approached her, he did a slight peek over to her laptop to see what she was doing, before tapping her for her attention.  
_Lots of words. She's probably reading something important_, Reiner said, with a small sigh of relief, but worry.  
Just as he began to walk the other way, he heard a voice behind him.  
"Did you need something Reiner?" Sasha asked, removing an earbud.  
"Er...hi..." was all that managed to come out of Reiner's mouth. He wasn't sure how to formulate his question once more, since he wasn't sure what to ask any more.  
"Hello...was that all?"  
"No no," he said, grabbing a seat across from her. "I heard you were really good at history..." he said, slowly.  
""Who says," she asked, popping her gum.  
"Armin...,"  
She then shut her laptop, and paused her gum chewing. "Yeah, of course! What can I help you with?" she questioned enthusiastically.  
Reiner let out a small sigh of relief. "Well, the current chapter we're reading on, a lot of the terms, and dates are a bit hard for me to memorize myself, as well as the key events, and I was wondering whether or not you were up to helping me out for tomorrow's test..."  
"Hmmm..." she said, as she started to dig in her backpack, and took out a planner. "Does here at the library sound okay?" she asked, clicking her bright purple pen, writing in the planner  
"Yes, yes that would be even better," Reiner said gleefully. He had soccer practice around that time, but his coach had already given him a lecture about grades, and the importance of studying, and he really didn't want another lecture.  
This lifted a weight on his shoulders,but at the same time, save him another to worry about, which was actually absorbing the material.  
"But we have to hurry, since it closes at 6. Same table?"  
He nodded yes.  
"Alright. Just make sure you bring your book and some snacks!" she said, before stuffing her left earbud into her left ear.  
"Hmm...I really hope I get something done," Reiner muttered to himself, as he walked over to his friend Bertholdt.

* * *

"Ah, god," Reiner said, throwing his head back. They were supposed to be studying, but somehow, it came to this. Sasha had originally been scouring through his backpack for some source of energy, but ended up relieving a source of energy. Fortunately for both of them, there were three people at the far end of the table, who wouldn't have suspected a thing, as they were slightly loud themselves, and laughing at some joke.  
"Sasha..." Reiner moaned, trying to keep quiet. "The least you could do...is...stroke slower..."  
"Shhhh..." she said, teasing his tip, and coating it with saliva. "Don't come yet..."  
"I'm trying not to..." he said, slamming his fists against the table.

Sshhh, would you mind?" one of the students shouted from the other table in frustration.  
"I'm so...sorry," Reiner tried to make out. But he couldn't help feel chills coming throughout his body, as Sasha began to enclose her mouth onto his shaft.  
"Fuck..." he muttered under his breath. He could feel the radiant warm, sloppy tongue on erection, and it made him go crazy. He then held onto the table, and attempted to thrust into her mouth, testing her gag reflex.  
"Aahhhhhhhhh, God," he let out quietly.  
To his surprise, Sasha didn't gag at all. In fact, she attempted to swallow his cock as far as she could, cupping his balls.  
She continued to deep throat for a good 15 seconds, as she massaged his testicles, causing him to throw his head back once more.  
She didn't want him to come, not now, especially since she had one more thing in mind.  
He felt a tug come from his sweater from her telling him to thrust farther, hitting her uvula.  
A small gag noise finally managed to come out, and she could feel a cough coming up.  
"Okay, that's enough," she said, removing his cock from her mouth. The saliva made it glisten, as she placed her hand on his shaft, and began stroking slowly. She then removed her other hand, and began to unbutton her white dress shirt from underneath her beige sweater vest. She spilt her breasts over her laced purple bra, exposing her perky, rosy nipples, as she continued to stroke his cock.  
"You're done already?" Reiner questioned, sounding frustrated.  
"Bring your hands down here," she said, placing them on her breasts. They felt soft, firm, and perky. He couldn't help but pinch her nipple, and give them a bit of a squeeze.  
"B cup," he guessed, squeezing them harder.  
She placed his cock in between her breasts, as he clamped her breasts onto his cock.  
"This feels really good..." he said, thrusting at moderate pace. Sasha's breasts began to collect the saliva on Reiner's cock as he thrusted.  
"You can always go faster," she said, placing her mouth on his tip as he thrusted. She stuffed her other hand down her panties, and began to play with herself, starting with her clit, trying to sustain a moist feel, before slipping her middle finger into her hole.  
"Hmmmm," she moaned softly, as her mouth continued to take thrusts from him.  
All of a sudden, she could feel a tingling chilled sensation run through her.  
"I'm...gonna...come," she said, rubbing harder, as Reiner thrusted faster.  
Reiner also felt this sensation through his belly, starting with a chill, and then build its way up to his cock.  
"Ahh..." she left out softly, climaxing onto her fingers.

"Ahhhhh, fuck," he shouted, startling the other table.  
Semen hit the roof of the table, and parts of her bottom lip in had come without warning, getting it all over her breasts.

"That's it," one of the students said at the next table, getting up. "I'm getting the assistant."  
Before he could apologize, he was interrupted.  
"A warning would've been nice," Sasha teased. "You taste like carrots, though."  
"Well, I do happen to eat a lot of baby carrots," Reiner said, before placing his head on the table.  
Sasha pulled out a purple hanker chief fro her backpack close by, and began cleaning up the mess. "You should help me clean this up though, before it gets on the floor."  
"Hold on," Reiner said, looking for some napkins in his backpack. "I'm sorry about that," he said, handing her the napkins. "That was almost my first time doing such a thing, especially in a place like this."

"Yeah, that's the guy," he heard a voice say at the end of the table. It was the student who was complaining earlier, and accompanying him was Armin.  
Quickly, Reiner fumbled with his zipper before being able to put his cock away."Quick, Sasha, clean this mess up, before he comes over," he whispered to her. She took this as a cue to button herself up, and crawl a few inches back to prevent her fingers from being seen, while Reiner quickly opened his textbook to a random page.  
"Excuse me, sir," Armin said, adjusting his glasses. "I hear you're creating a disturbance for those trying to study?"  
"He just sits there, and shouts," the student next to him added. "Like he's fucking someone."  
"Is this true?" Armin asked with a look of concern.

Reiner nervously replied. "Um, no...I was just frustrated at the notes in my textbook someone wrote," he said, pointing to the random page that was open on his history study guide. "Look. The notes are a mess"  
"Fair enough," Armin said with relief. "But please, keep your voice down. We will be closing momentarily, and some people would like to get in some last minute notes."

The student went from a look of feeling relieved to a look of gawking. "So that's all you're going to do?" he asked, trailing behind Armin as he walked off.  
"As far as Im concerned, he isn' doing anything illegal," he replied, before they dissapeared behind the shelf.  
"God, that was a close one," Sasha said, returning back up to her seat. "Now, let's pack up, so that we can leave before they find the stains."  
"Good point." They both began to pack up their books, and notes, and attempted to clean what was left of the semen.

* * *

"Well, that was a bust," Reiner said, stepping outside. "We rarely got anything done.  
"Not really," Sasha said, following. It had already been 5 past 6, but the sky was still lit like it was 4 in the afternoon.  
"Why do you say so?" he asked, taking out his car keys."  
"I learned something today..."

"And what was that?"

Without warning, Sasha grabbed his face, and looked him dead in the eyes. "You are what you eat."

This left Reiner quiet, and paused his thought process for a bit.  
She seems right, he thought.  
"Anyway,that's nice to know now that the question has been answered for me," she said, turning the opposite direction.  
"Are you sure you don't want a ride home?"  
"No, my bike's waiting for me. I live closer than you think..."  
"Alright," he shouted back. "I'll call you if I need any help!"  
"That would be lovely, she shouted one last time, as she dissapeared into the distance.

As he walked over to his car, he couldn't help but ponder on what she said.

_You are what you eat..._

"Well, I guess it's time for me to start drinking pineapple juice next time we meet," he said to himself jokingly, as he started his car.

* * *

**I actually don't ship these two, but my headcanon is since she eats so much, she has a small gag reflex, which is why she was able to deepthroat.**  
**Plus, she's 'cock hungry.' (Pun intended.)  
It was originally going to be Jean, and Sasha, but that's for another prompt.**


End file.
